Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu
|birth_place = Iași, Romania |death_date = |death_place = |party = National Liberal Party (Before 2007) Independent (2007–2012) Civic Force Party (2012–present) |alma_mater = University of Iaşi St Cross College, Oxford }} Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu ( ; born September 22, 1968) is a Romanian historian, politician and former Prime Minister of Romania. He was the foreign minister of Romania from December 28, 2004 to March 12, 2007, and he was appointed as Director of the Foreign Intelligence Service later in 2007. Following the resignation of the Emil Boc government he was appointed Prime Minister serving through April 2012 when his cabinet was dismissed following a no-confidence vote in the Parliament. Personal life Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu is married and has one son. He is fluent in three foreign languages (English, French and German) and he also reads Hungarian. Education Ungureanu studied math and physics at the Costache Negruzzi high-school in Iaşi, where he graduated valedictorian in 1987. Ungureanu studied afterwards history and philosophy at the University of Iaşi which he graduated in 1992. From 1985 to 1989, Ungureanu was an alternate member of the Union of Communist Youth Central Committee, while between 1990 and 1992 he was a member of the university senate as one of students representative. In 1993, Ungureanu obtained a master's degree at the Oxford Centre for Hebrew and Jewish Studies, an affiliated programme of St Cross College at the University of Oxford. In March 2004 he received a Ph.D. degree from the University of Iaşi after submitting a thesis on the "Conversion and integration in the Romanian society in the early-modern era".Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu, biography, InfoPortal.ro. Retrieved on February 7, 2012. Professional career Ungureanu was a professor at the University of Iaşi when he was recruited to the diplomatic service in 1998. He subsequently served as State Secretary in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs (1998–2000), and was a Vienna-based representative of the Stability Pact for South Eastern Europe (2000–2004). A member of the National Liberal Party, part of the Justice and Truth Alliance, Ungureanu became foreign minister after the candidate supported by the alliance, Traian Băsescu, won the presidential election. On February 2, 2007, Prime Minister Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu requested Ungureanu's resignation because Ungureanu had failed to inform the government about the detention of two Romanian workers by coalition forces in Iraq. "Romanian foreign minister resigns after dispute with premier on Iraq workers", Associated Press (International Herald Tribune), February 2, 2007. On February 4, Ungureanu confirmed this,"Romanian foreign minister confirms he will step down over Iraq workers dispute", Associated Press (International Herald Tribune), February 4, 2007. and he presented his official resignation on February 5."Romanian FM submits resignation to PM", Xinhua (People's Daily Online), February 6, 2007. Popescu-Tăriceanu said that Ungureanu would continue to act as foreign minister until the swearing in of a successor."Romanian FM to be on duty till successor is sworn in", Xinhua (People's Daily Online), February 6, 2007. On March 12, President Traian Băsescu signed a decree removing Ungureanu from his position."President signs decree on ForMin resignation, fails to name replacement", HotNews.ro, March 13, 2007. Foreign Intelligence Service tenure On November 27, 2007, Băsescu nominated Ungureanu to head the Foreign Intelligence Service (SIE), the directorship of which had been vacant since Claudiu Săftoiu's March 19 resignation, related to the same scandal in Iraq. A joint session of Parliament confirmed Ungureanu in his new position on December 5, with 295 of 318 MPs present voting in favour."Răzvan Ungureanu este noul director al SIE" ("Răzvan Ungureanu is the new director of SIE"), Antena 3, December 5, 2007. Prime Minister On February 6, 2012, Ungureanu was given a mandate by President Traian Băsescu to form a new government, which the Romanian parliament approved on February 9, 2012. Ungureanu vowed to continue reforms and promote Romania's economic and political stability amid the country's political crisis.Romanian President Traian Basescu named Mihai-Razvan Ungureanu as new PM, Taiwan News, February 7, 2012. Retrieved on February 12 2012 As Prime Minister, Ungureanu had become the Democratic Liberal Party's probable candidate for the presidency when Băsescu's term expired in 2014, senior party members said, a move echoing Russia's President Boris Yeltsin's choice and promotion of Vladimir Putin.[http://www.reuters.com/article/2012/02/20/us-romania-politics-idUSTRE81J0R120120220 Romania's president bets on Putin plan, Reuters news agency, Bucharest, 20 February, 2012].Retrieved: 24 July 2012. After two and a half months, Ungureanu's cabinet failed to pass a no-confidence vote introduced by the Social Liberal Union. Opposition leader Victor Ponta on 7 May 2012 replaced him as prime minister.[http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/world-europe-17776564 Romania profile, BBC News, 11 July 2012].Retrieved: 24 July 2012. After Prime Ministership The political activity of Ungureanu after premiersphip was intensive. In July 2012, he founded the non-governmental organization of Center-Right Civic Initiative (ICCD), together with PDL leaders Cristian Preda and Monica Macovei. He spokes about a political and electoral forces, without PNL. The alliance was founded in late August 2012 and include Democratic Liberal Party, National Peasant Christian-Democratic Party, New Republic Party and Center-Right Civic Initiative. On 31 August, Ungureanu joined Civic Force Party. Civic Force leadership Ungureanu was elected the president of the party on September party congress. Civic Force Party (PFC) beecamed the "electoral vehicle" of ICCD and replaced the ONG in Right Romania Alliance (ARD) membership. After election, Ungureanu started a european tournee for the accesion of PFC to European People's Party (EPP). On 11 September, he meet with the italian deputy and member of the The People of Freedom, Claudio Scajola, the mayor of Rome and Giovanni Battista Re, secretary of Papal State on Vatican, They welcomed the formation of "an alliance of right in the opposition of left attacks". References External links * Mihai-Razvan Ungureanu: "Viata mea este o inlantuire de intalniri fericite |- |- |- |- |- }} Category:1968 births Category:Alexandru Ioan Cuza University alumni Category:Alexandru Ioan Cuza University faculty Category:Alumni of St Cross College, Oxford Category:Directors of the Romanian Foreign Intelligence Service Category:Living people Category:National Liberal Party (Romania) politicians Category:People from Iaşi Category:Presidents of the United Nations Security Council Category:Prime Ministers of Romania Category:Romanian Ministers of Foreign Affairs bg:Михай Унгуряну de:Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu fr:Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu it:Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu he:מיכאי רזבאן אונגוריאנו ka:მიჰაი რაზვან უნგურეანუ la:Michael Răzvan Ungureanu lb:Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu hu:Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu nl:Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu ja:ミハイ・ラズヴァン・ウングレアーヌ no:Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu pl:Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu ro:Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu ru:Унгуряну, Михай Рэзван simple:Mihai Razvan Ungureanu sh:Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu tr:Mihai Răzvan Ungureanu